


The Stone in My Heart Is Heavy Because of You

by MythologyPastry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blackwatch, Coping, Emotional, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Unhealthy Relationships, it's just taking some time., mccree is trying to get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: McCree obsesses over their little things.





	The Stone in My Heart Is Heavy Because of You

Unhealthy relationships never help anyone. McCree repeats this in his head for years, but it never lessens the pain. While Gabriel may have been a terrible man in the end, McCree will always have a place in his heart dedicated to the older man.

 

Even if he had to deal with his anger. Even if they argued in circles only to ignore it the next day. Even if the power dynamic was wrong.

 

It was just always so easy, when it was good. It was comfortable. It was fun. The two of them could spent hours together, and they did, sometimes for days. There was a long stretch of time where they spent nearly every day together. Half a year spent in a never ending cycle of ups and downs. Reyes was already broken by then. McCree, naively, thought he could help. He threw himself into making the other man smile, and for what? To lose it all when Overwatch fell?

 

McCree loved him. No, McCree loved how Reyes made him feel. Like he was special. Like he was one of the only people who mattered. Both of them kept each other high the clouds and ignored their fall to the ground. But, all good things end, and reality took over.

 

The older man could talk him into anything. They regularly broke Blackwatch rules and laughed like it didn't matter. But, Reyes was always the convincing voice. When McCree had finished his part, Reyes would smile and tell him he knew he saved him for a reason.

 

Gabriel had always been his savior. McCree wonders if he thought that before they spent months together, or if it really is the truth.

 

He pushed away so many other men just so he could have a chance at the older man's attention. The two of them revolved around each other, but Gabriel would always be distant and uninterested in McCree's personal affairs. Sometimes, McCree would tell him stories. Sometimes, Reyes actually paid attention.

 

It was rare. He didn't count on it often.


End file.
